Gifts
by faultymindpalace
Summary: Eponine's gift was a book. Enjolras' was a bit different. Oneshot. Utter Fluffiness.


Enjolras was running out of expletives as he ran down the sidewalk looking for shelter from the drizzle.

_What a perfect time to forget to bring a folder. _He contemplated.

He tucked his final draft for his dissertation inside his coat but he still held it gently between his hands. If it were to be soaked or crumpled, he wouldn't forgive himself. It was due first thing tomorrow and he barely got it hard bound at the university's book center.

He mentally berated himself as to why he didn't even think of bringing a bag or an umbrella.

The rain was pouring hard now and his coat was starting to get drenched. Enjolras looked around for any sign of shelter but there was no roof or even a tree to be found.

After a few moments of panic Enjolras' heart almost stopped as he saw someone from an alley struggling to carry her grocery bags and hold up her umbrella at the same time.

She was petite and had reddish brown hair. She was carrying two large shopping bags and her umbrella was big enough to fit two persons. She was having a hard time juggling the weight of her heavy items. Enjolras took account of his options which was only one. Ask for help. Enjolras steeled himself and approached her with his long gait.

It only took him a few steps until he reached her. Instantly he knew her, or at least recognized her. At least he knew her brother, Gavroche. The boy always found a way to join him and his friends in whatever they were up to. He was a lively little imp and always lent a helping hand, maybe his sister, Eponine was her name, was the same.

"Need a hand?" Enjolras asked politely as water started dripping from his blonde curls.

Eponine raised her head and her brown eyes gazed into his and she smiled.

"I think you're the one who needs help mister." she giggled as she took in his almost soaked appearance.

"Then I guess we may trade services?" he replied with a small smirk.

"I guess so." she smirked back. "Whatcha got tucked in your coat?" she asked, her curiosity evident.

Enjolras managed to tear away from gazing at her eyes and pulled out his papers under the umbrella.

"My dissertation papers. May I place it inside your bag?" he asked.

Eponine's eyes shone and her smile widened. "Oh, I have something better."

She placed the grocery bags on the sidewalk and handed Enjolras the umbrella. She rummaged her satchel and pulled out a plastic envelop. She took the papers in his hand and carefully placed it inside. "There you go. Smooth and dry." she put it back in her bag and hummed.

"You are a life saver." Enjolras said in appreciation.

"My purpose in life." she beamed a smile again to Enjolras and he smiled back.

Eponine took the umbrella and Enjolras picked up the grocery bags. They started to walk. The pitter patter of the rain on Eponine's umbrella was the only noise. She had to raise her arm a little higher because of their height differences.

After a few paces Enjolras said. "I am Enjolras. Antoine Enjolras. If you are wondering if it really is a good idea to let a stranger to carry your groceries."

"Oh I'm not worried since I am holding said stranger's dissertation paper in my little satchel." She bantered and with a sway of her hips, her satchel came into view.

"Now _I'm_ wondering why I am letting a stranger carry one of the most major requirements of my academic life." Eponine laughed and Enjolras thought it was a beautiful sound to hear after hours of being isolated in his room or the library.

"I'm no stranger to you and you aren't a stranger to me either. My brother never stops talking about you or your friends." she replied. Still, Enjolras knew that even though they recognized each other they were still strangers. They saw each other in a few instances between long intervals. Gavroche, Cosette (he recalled stating that Eponine was her roomate), and Marius(Cosette's boyfriend which deemed them inseparable) were their only connections that he knew of and still this was their first time of ever interacting. This thought settled uneasily in his mind. How come he never noticed her before?

"So, where's your place?" Eponine asked and he was out of his reverie.

"At Rue Jean Jacques Rosseau. How about you?" he glanced at her as she furrowed her brows in thought.

"I live with Cosette at Rue de la Plumet. It's a long way and I don't think the rain's going to end soon. Do you have somewhere to be?" she faced him and they turned a corner.

He looked at the sky above and the clouds were dark that it felt like it was six pm when it was only three in the afternoon. He could also feel the wind getting stronger and sending a cold chill into his damp clothes. _Was there a storm coming? Well, am I just lucky. _He looked at Eponine and he though maybe he was. Misery does love company.

She too was gazing at the sky and she frowned, probably worrying the same things as he.

He mentally checked his schedule and he was needed at the Musain but he couldn't leave her while a storm is brewing.

"Yes. We're meeting at the Musain later. Didn't you know?" he looked at her and he almost thought he imagined the look of sadness that passed through her face a few moments before she looked ahead. Her profile obscuring her expression. Enjolras decided to let it go.

"I don't think we can make it though. Did the news forecast a storm today?" he asked her and her face shifted. Her eyebrows furrowed again and she began biting her lip.

"Nope. I guess this is one of those days where weathermen are wrong and a bunch of protesters are going to mob the news station." she joked with a small smile. She still faced ahead.

"I guess you should stay with me then since its closer. I'm not going to let you go out in this storm. Stranger or not. My brother will never forgive me." she looked at him then, watching his reaction. It was his turn to stare ahead. He had no choice. He can't risk going out into a storm without any proper knowledge of its intensity. He only hope his friends thought the same too.

He nodded his head in agreement. "Okay then." Eponine said and they walked towards Eponine's home in comfortable silence.

OOOOOOO

They arrived to Eponine's apartment. Enjolras was almost shivering from the cold and felt the relief of the warm room. He placed the bags on the kitchen counter on the far side of the room. The apartment was fairly large, just big enough for Eponine and Cosette.

_I wonder if Cosette actually sleeps here since she almost always goes home with Marius. _

Enjolras shook the thought out of his head and peered down the bags. It was strange to see instant cake mix and a couple of candles. But before he could put two and two together Eponine's voice called out to him.

"Enjolras." She stood on her doorway. Her hand holding up a few clothes. She looked like a child caught sneaking her hand in the cookie jar but, like earlier, her face shifted.

"You need to change out of those clothes. Here, before you die of hypothermia." she handed him the clothes. It was a simple white shirt and brown jeans. Enjolras looked at her quizzically. His face showed the question in his mind.

"Oh. A friend left it here some time ago. I don't think it might fit you but-." Eponine shrugged her shoulders dismissively. "The bathroom's past Cosette's room. You can't miss it." she pointed to the left, down the hall. Enjolras nodded at her in thanks and headed to change.

After he changed into the new clothes, -It fit. Who knew?- he found Eponine fixing a cup of coffee. She greeted him with another smile. The groceries on the counter were gone and a hot cup of black coffee was in its place.

"Did it fit?" she asked as she turned the machine off.

"Yes." he replied, with voice conveying how eerie he felt.

Eponine laughed and again Enjolras felt a warmth spread through him.

"That's truly a miracle. There's a cup for you." she nodded her head towards the counter. "Didn't know how you prefer your coffee but there's sugar and creamer in the drawer over there." she instructed.

"Again, Eponine. Thank you." he said as he walked towards his coffee.

"It's no big deal."she replied. Enjolras opened the drawer Eponine pointed out and sweetened his coffee.

He made his way to the couch. He felt Eponine'e gaze on him. He felt out of place here. On one hand the furniture was worn, used, and small. While the decorations seemed new, bright and colorful. As the clouds began to darken and with little light that seeped in the room, the room looked haunting and sad.

He saw that the couch had sheets covering the cushions and when he sat, he seemed to sink.

"Sorry about the couch. Gavroche sleeps there sometimes." Eponine excused. Enjolras didn't fuss. He just closed his eyes as he drank the hot drink, warming his shivering bones.

"I wonder where he is? I hope he's safe." Eponine asked, mostly to herself than to him.

"He didn't tell where he'd be?" he asked. Eponine shrugged her shoulders and made her way to sit beside him.

"School must be over at this time but I am at a loss at where he might be. He's not secretive but I hope the crowd he surrounds himself isn't influencing him badly." she said and side eyed him. The meaning of her words were clear to him.

"If you think politics is bad then yes, we are a bad influence." he said, hiding his smirk by drinking his coffee. Eponine rolled her eyes.

"If he comes home and tell me that he wants to run for mayor one day, I will totally blame you." she threatened.

Silence ensued and Eponine started to lean against Enjolras. It was because the wind was blowing through the cracks of the closed windows and the cold kept creeping in. Enjolras eyes started to gaze at the almost full bookshelf on his right. There were romance novels and medical textbooks the filled the center of the bookshelf and the books surrounding it were different books on history and business. The ones that got his attention were the philosophy books that looked well worn and were scattered on the floor from the lack of space.

Eponine followed his gaze and she stood. Enjolras felt the lack of warmth on his right side but he brushed it off. As she approached the books and she

started to speak.

"The medical books and romance novels are Cosette's. Mine are everything else, but hey, what do you expect from a girl with a double course of business and political science. Although, philosophy will always be my mistress." she said as she picked up a small hardbound book with a beige cover..

She handed it to him. _Emperor's Handbook_. It was a collection of Marcus Aurelius' philosophies.

"So if you need an adviser when you rule the world then I'm your gal." she joked.

"I was thinking of just Paris." Eponine's smile lit up her face. Enjolras scanned the pages and found a few passages that he found interesting. There were notes on the margins and the spine was cracked. The book was well used-well loved.

"You can borrow it if you want. I practically memorized every sentence." she sat beside him again.

"I-" Enjolras opened his mouth to retort. _How could she possibly lend me this?_ But he saw how she genuinely wanted him to have it. Something clicked into Enjolras mind and he didn't know what it meant but he felt like he could never ignore Eponine again, not after this.

"Thank you." he said again and he thought he may never get tired of saying it, only to see Eponine smile.

"So lawman is running for office soon?" she said as she drank her coffee.

"Well, I believe I could make changes in the city."

Eponine hummed. "And these changes, does this involve the city's penal code?" She raised a brow.

"You read my paper?" he asked and the smirk she gave her told him yes. There was a certain challenge in her eyes. As if she was asking for a debate.

"I want to take off the death penalty." he said bluntly accepting her challenge. Eponine's eyebrows shot up and her mouth opened to reply.

"That's a big demand. D'you think that people with agree?" she asked.

"Well, I am very persuasive." Eponine rolled her eyes and laughed. She shifted and her elbow was resting on the back of the couch.

"Then how would the city deal with the criminals that can not be reformed?" she asked.

Enjolras shifted and mimicked Eponine's posture. He set his half empty, coffee down.

"I really do believe that a person could change." he argued.

"Yes, people can change but are they willing? It's no use if a person chooses not to stop killing people." Eponine emptied her cup and set it down.

"Also, it could result to overcrowding in prisons and we don't want that." Enjolras was taken aback. Eponine never talked during their discussions. She always gravitated toward Cosette or Musichetta or Marius. He never took her someone to be into these topics and yet the book in his hands told him otherwise. He could see it in her face that she was starving for conversations, debates, and arguments like these. Again, _why didn't she join our conversations before?_

"And who are we to play God? Who are we to decide who lives and who don't? We are no better than the people we send in death row." He retorted.

"We all must do what we must do to protect don't argue with soldiers who have slaughtered hundreds of enemies in the battlefield. As swords are battling and blood is spraying everywhere do we question our morals then? No. It's kill or be killed." Eponine replied with a grim face.

"Yes, but Paris isn't a battlefield."

"Enjolras, which sits heavier in your chest? A death of a soldier or a death of a criminal?"

Enjolras smiled internally as he knew what to answer. "A death of a human being." Eponine laughed sardonically. Her fingers traced the rim of her cup and her eyes looked distant.

"They say hell is better than war." she looked at him and saw his intrigued expression. She continued. "Because in hell, every single one of them are judged and convicted evil while at war, innocent men and women get slaughtered because people in power disagree."

"Then what do you propose? All politicians would fight with guns and swords other than pen and paper?"

Eponine sighed. She then frowned as she saw her cup was empty. The storm was still raging outside. The strong winds were pounding her windows and he wondered if they would last long. Eponine shrugged.

"Better them. Some soldiers die in battle not knowing what they were fighting for." she breathed out as she stood to refill her coffee. Enjolras decided it was a stalemate between them since he saw Eponine lose interest.

"How come you never joined our discussions before? It's apparent that you have many things to add. Plus you have studied more about philosophy and politics than anyone from our group."He turned to face her.

"I was never part of your group." Eponine raised a finger at him to silence him. "Don't argue Enjolras. Just admit it. You never even bother of approaching me if not for your dire need."

Enjolras stared at his feet. What she said was true.

"I'm an X factor. I'm an outlier. The 8th wheel or something. Don't take this personally. I'm not blaming you. I never belong with people like you."

Enjolras stared at her. He was perplexed by her self deprecating statement. He stood and walked towards her. They were standing close and Enjolras reminded himself not to invade her personal space. Even though the scent of her perfume begged him otherwise.

"If you'll just give us a chance then maybe we'll make it up to you." he offered. She looked up at him. Her eyes searching his face of any doubts in the words he says. She raised her brow when she found none. A smirk formed on her lips.

"Really?" She said in a dark tone that made Enjolras shiver. She stepped closer and Enjolras was intoxicated not just by her perfume but just... _Her._

He blinked and held his breath.

"Yeah. Really." he confirmed and he felt Eponine's body just centimeters from him.

He reached out his hand to brush away imaginary hair strands from her face. He felt compelled to trace the outline of her face with his finger, so he did. He didn't know why he was doing it but he wasn't complaining.

Eponine's eyes were wide from the surprise contact. There was a split second were both of them froze. Then Eponine's phone vibrated on the kitchen counter.

"That's probably Cosette." Eponine broke the silence. Enjolras watched Eponine stepped back and looked at her phone. She frowned but then lips turned into a straight line.

"She and Marius are outside waiting for you. He brought his car so you don't have to ask strangers." she looked back at him with a smile, relaying what her roommate texted.

"In a storm?" asked Enjolras.

Eponine walked towards the window and gazed outside.

"Who would've known." she murmured.

"What?"

"The storm stopped. There's still a little light rain but nothing you can't handle." again Eponine's phone buzzed in her hand.

"I guess they are getting impatient." she concluded. She started picking up his clothes, papers, and her book . She handed it to him gingerly, plucking the coffee mug from his hands.

She smiled and said. "Go on then."

Enjolras nodded his head and walked towards her door. As he stood underneath the door way he looked back to her.

"Are you coming with us?" he asked. She shook her head and approached him.

"I told you, I don't belong." she said.

It was Enjolras' turn to shake his head. "Let me rephrase that, are you coming with _me_?" Eponine laughed lightly. She looked up at him and his eyes were the most calming shade of blue she had ever seen. Still, she knew those eyes held back an ocean's worth of passion. Her hands snaked around his neck she sighed and Enjolras fought hard not to blush but he was at a loss

"Just kiss me already and join your meeting." she said, her eyes bright and her smile warm.

It didn't take him two seconds to close the distance between them. It was a small kiss. Her lips were soft and pliant while he gave her a tentative kiss, unsure if he needed to stop. He knew he didn't _want _to, but Eponine's phone buzzed again and he knew he needed to stop. He wanted to stay in that moment forever, filled with timid kisses and wandering limbs. Both of them, wanting to touch each other but also wanted to keep it appropriate. He was taking it slow, granted that he didn't have anytime left. He groaned as he parted his lips from her. She smiled and slid her arms down.

"I think I should go." said Enjolras.

"Yeah. You should." she said in a whisper.

"I'll see you again?" he asked.

"Of course." said Eponine. She gave him one last peck at his cheek and pushed him away from the door.

She slammed the door and Enjolras turned away, moments later. He swore he heard Eponine murmur to herself breathlessly.

"Happy birthday to me."

* * *

_**This was utter crack to be honest. I just wanna let it out since I am dying with feels. Read and Review. Also, Happy Valentines Day!**_


End file.
